Grimm's Log: The Interview
Axel Grimm here mercenary/bounty work is the game. I go where the coin takes me, as long as I can make a name for myself and there is money to be made you can find me there. I arrived on a planet named Tarsonus to collect on an escort job for 500k and while it isn't much it was an easy score and it gets me by til the next job. I dock my ship after getting clearance to land and gather my gear before delivering this crate. I make my way into town to meet my P.O.I. (Person of Interest) I see some flyers about joining some kind of group, I wasn't interested enough to take a good look. I arrive at a bar called "Boobies" and reached in my pocket to look at the instructions just to make sure this was the right place, strangely it was. I make my way inside passing many attractive women of different species and some queer folk, "I guess everyone has a thing for something" I said to myself as I approached the private meeting room. There sat a figure in a poorly lit room "You got the package" he said "Yeah I got your lousy package, you got my money" I replied. The man paid upfront and told me to leave the package in an a secret location and my services would be complete, I made my way back to the ship to retrieve the crate and drop it off at said location. "Easiest score yet" I thought to myself and since the job was done I figured with a good sum of cash in hand I should reward myself so I went to grab a drink at the bar. I ordered 10 shots to start with just to warm up and let me tell you they must have watered them down with ork piss because that was the worst shit I've ever drank in my life. I ask for the best and purest drink they price didn't matter and they offered me a bottle of Asari Blue Whiskey, now not only is this top tier it's also illegal. I paid 50k for that bottle and you better believe I enjoyed it, now its no secret booze can turn anyone into an asshole and god knows I didn't need any help there. Little by little i felt myself drift away as I relaxed in my booze filled coma, that is until someone bumped into me and knocked over my bottle of Asari Blue Whiskey not only spilling it, but breaking the bottle as well and what happened next falls within my nature as I bolted up and clocked him and his friend without warning. Without much surprise the whole bar broke out into a fight, I of course stumbled my way out to get back to my ship and honestly I don't remember much after that. First Contact I awoke in a med-bay with an I.V. in my arm inside some large ship, clearly it wasn't mine, but I took my time gathering myself. As I started to get up and remove the I.V. from my arm I heard the P.A. system calling throughout the ship "All new personnel report to the Bridge immediately" the message played twice, but I didn't give it a second thought since I was on a strange ship that wasn't my own I figured it was open to look around. I went to a couple bays and a few quarters until I ran across one with a person in it, as I leaned in to try and get a better look at who and what it was I was looking at I realized it was a female changing, I began to study her she doesn't notice me I think to myself "how old is she and what role could she play on a ship this large" and without warning I heard a loud booming voice shouting at me from behind "THATS MY 16 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER YOU ASSWIPE" and the last thing i felt was a fist catching me off-guard and knocking me unconscious.That was how I first met the name who would be Admiral Nathan Zachary. Meeting the Crew I awoke inside only what I could assume was the Bridge, greeted by many other members as I saw many faces, the most notable were the Ork, the Furry Mutant, a psyker, an Explorator, and a Seneshcal who made himself annoyingly known. One-by-one everyone introduced themselves, instantly I knew this was going to be a train wreck of a crew, but hey I live for danger and glory. I expect static between myself, the ork, and the dog only time will tell what will happen and when. Category:Homestead Bound Category:Log